realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kineticlops
Kineticlops CR 14 XP 38400 N Large Aberration (Electric) Init +6; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 120ft, Blindsense 60ft; Perception +4 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 30, touch 15, flat-footed 24 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +15 natural) hp 213 (17d8+136) Fort +12, Ref +11, Will +14 DR 5/Magic Immunities Electricity ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 40 ft. Melee 2 claws +18 (2d6+7/x3 plus 1d6 electricity) or +17 Ray of Electricity (7d6) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks Channel Positive Energy (9d6, DC 19), Rage (43 rounds/ day), Powerful Charge (claw, 4d6+14), Horrific Appearance (DC 19), Trip (claw), Breath Weapon (40ft. cone, 14d8 electricity damage, Reflex DC 25 for half, usable every 1d4 rounds), Elemental Attack (1d6 electricity) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 24, Dex 23, Con 24, Int 18, Wis 18, Cha 12 Base Atk +12; CMB +20; CMD 36 (40 vs. trip) Feats Deadly Aim, Diehard, Elemental Channel, Empower Spell-Like Ability, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack (claw), Point Blank Shot, Toughness, Weapon Finesse Skills: Acrobatics +26, Climb +27, Escape Artist +26, Fly +26, Knowledge (geography) +21, Linguistics +21, Perception +24, Survival +24 Languages Common, Telepathy 100ft SQ Aberration Traits, Does not Breathe, Does not Sleep, Does not Eat, Amorphous Anatomy, Freedom of Movement ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Elemental Attack (Su) A Kineticlops’s claw attacks are coated in electricity, causing an additional 1d6 electricity damage with each attack. Channel Positive Energy (Su) A Kineticlops can release a wave of positive energy. This energy can by used to heal living creatures or cause damage to undead (but not both). A Kineticlops heals or causes 9d6 damage to each creature of the type selected in a 30-foot radius centered on the + Kineticlops. A Kineticlops can channel energy 4 times per day. Creatures damaged by the energy gain a will save (DC 19) for half damage. This is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of oppotunity. Rage (Ex) A Kineticlops can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting it additional combat prowess. A Kineticlops can rage for 43 rounds per day. A Kineticlops can enter rage as a free action. While in rage, a Kineticlops gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, it takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Kineticlops 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a Kineticlops cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Kineticlops can end it’s rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A Kineticlops cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Kineticlops falls unconscious, it’s rage immediately ends, placing it in peril of death. Powerful Charge (Ex) When a Kineticlops makes a charge, its claw attack deals 4d6+14 damage in addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge. Electric Ray (Su) A Kineticlops can fire a 80ft. ray of electricity as a ranged touch attack. This attack causes 7d6 damage. Using an elemental ray is a standard action, and a Kineticlops has no limit to how many rays it can fire. Horrific Appearance (Su) A Kineticlops has such a horrific, mind-rending shape that those who gaze upon it suffers all manner of ill effects. A Kineticlops can present itself as a standard action to assault the senses of all living creatures within 30 feet. Those affected by a Kineticlops’s horrific appearance must make a DC 19 will save or become nauseated for 1d6 rounds (these effects can vary greatly, this is just a sample effect). This ability is a mind-affecting gaze attack. The save DC is charisma-based. Trip (Ex) A Kineticlops can attempt to trip its opponent as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity if it hits with its claw attack(s). If the attempt fails, the creature is not tripped in return. Breath Weapon (Su) A Kineticlops can exhale a 40ft. cone of electricity as a breath weapon. This attack causes 14d8 damage and allows a DC 25 reflex save for Half damage. A Kineticlops can use its breath weapon once every 1d6 rounds. Aberration Traits An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. -Darkvision 60 feet. -Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. Amorphous Anatomy (Ex) A Kineticlops’s vital organs shift and change shape and position constantly. This grants it a 50% chance to ignore additional damage caused by critical hits and sneak attacks, and grants it immunity to polymorph effects (unless the Kineticlops is a willing target). A Kineticlops automatically recovers from physical blindness or deafness after 1 round by growing new sensory organs to replace those that were compromised. Freedom of Movement (Su) A Kineticlops has continuous ‘Freedom of Movement’, as the spell. Category:Aberrations